If they were real
by 8pain
Summary: I was told the joke, "If you could choose between word peace and Pokemon being real, what would your starter be?" Then this idea came. All original characters.


**I don't own Pokémon and never will. **

** I heard the joke "if you could choose between world peace, and Pokémon being real, what would your starter be?" and decided to write this.**

"This is it." I said while looking up at the round glowing sphere that was encased in a thick layer of glass and hooked up to a tree shaped machine.

"Yes, this is the machine you have asked for." Professor Kim told me. "Not one cent of your funding was wasted during this project."

"So I've been assured multiple times. If you would I would just like a tour of the machine before it has been completely been built."

"Oh, of course." He quickly responded before stepping into a glass elevator.

I followed him, and he pulled a yellow metal lever which caused the elevator to slowly move upwards. As we rose it was easier to see where the wires were still sticking out. It was also apparent that there were no workers finishing it up.

"Is there any reason why no one is finishing it up?"

"During our final touches it became apparent that the wiring can't be touched or the power will shut down. If you look closer you can see that we have attached electrical sensors to the inner and outer layers around the wires. If one manages to causes a problem than we will detect it and turn off the power."

"Good, now how does the machine work?" I asked

"Well the base matter the sphere is made of is one billionth-"

"I'm not as smart as the rest of you. Can you explain it like you are talking to a little kid?"

"Oh, my apologies Mrs. Stone." He said turning towards me. Than looking back at the machine he started to explain again. "The sphere is made out of a very dangerous amount of a specific formation of atoms. The glass acts like a container, and the metal pols on each end are like a conductor for the spheres energy. The energy will flow into the machine through many loops in so that the circuit won't explode."

"I understand that much, but how does it accomplish what I need it to?"

"Well, the special structure we gave the group of atoms connects it to the quanta. So when we input an order, or a wish, it will react to the order and have the desired effect that we want. We have tested it out a few times on a smaller scale so not to use up all of the energy; it should be good to grant your wish."

The elevator had finally reached the top and the doors silently opened allowing us to step onto the second floor. The room was filled with monitors, and there was a cluster of people surrounding every one. Professor Kim led me past all of them and into a back room where a single computer sat, its screen saver of fish swimming was ended when I wiggled the mouse. Now a black page with green code filled the screen.

"Is there any special process that I should be aware of?" I asked.

"No everything is all set and ready to go. All you need to do is type in your wish and hit enter."

I posed my hands over the key board and quickly typed in the one thing I've always wanted. Biting my lip I wondered if this was truly a good idea, but before I could second guess myself I hit enter. There was no going back now. I could hear a faint buzzing in the other room, and then a loud grinding sound.

"What the heck is that?" I shouted while covering my ears.

"The wish you wanted must have been a big one because the energy is going rampant throughout the machine!" he shouted back.

Than in an instant the roaring was over and we quickly ran out of the room and into the computer office. None of the computers seemed to be working, and the scientists were running around the place like a group of angry bees. At the same time both Professor Kim and I turned our heads to face the machine and sphere. The sphere was gone, broken glass was scattered across the floor, and the mangled metal of the machine was sticking out of the floor and walls.

"I'm sorry about your lab." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it, what matters most is if your wish was granted before the machine was destroyed."

"I don't think it was, I-I am going to go home now. If my wish was granted, than the money will be transferred to your bank account."

He nodded and helped escort me out. As I stepped into the blinding sun I sighed. It would have been so cool it what I wanted had come true, but I guess there are just some things that weren't meant to happen. I walked towards my Aston Martin One and pulled out my keys noticing a bird flying towards my car I was about to shout out a threat when it died in my throat. Now resting on the hood of my car was a pidgeotto. In my excitement I dropped my keys and shouted in joy which startled the bird causing it to fly away. I quickly snatched up my keys and whipped out my phone dialing Mr. Peterson's phone number.

"Mrs. Stone?"

"Transfer the money." I said quickly before hanging up.

I was too excited to explain, there was pokémon to see.


End file.
